Keep Calm and Carry On Hating Milk
by Resident Asian
Summary: Ed never liked milk unless it was in stew. As the father of two kids, could the characteristic been passed on? Oneshot Edwin. R&R Please!


**A/N: I know, I haven't written in a long time…**

**Mainly because of school**

**And I am BAD at budgeting my time and getting my ideas out (curse you teacher that has jinxed me)**

**But I was thinking about this when I was walking upstairs to get ready this morning. Okay, long story short, I don't like pickles but I'll eat them when they're in my mom's chicken salad (maybe that's relish but same evil concept.) Ed is the same way with milk and stew…**

**So this came around and it's somehow related to my idea this morning.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

><p>Keep Calm and Carry On Hating Milk<p>

When Ed was younger, he never liked drinking milk. He would always stare down at the bottle of milk in front of him as his younger brother Alphonse would be chugging away at it. The only way Ed could drink his milk was if someone incorporated it into food. He always gobbles up any kind of stew that is given to him with his higher preference being for Pinako's stew and his mothers when she was alive.

After Ed's two kids were born, Winry feared that they would both be like Ed: hotheaded, stubborn and above all, a distinct distaste for milk. She fed her kids milk constantly to see if by doing so, they would start having the same liking for it that she had as a kid. However, there was Ed, sitting across the table from his kids, drinking his coffee and focusing on them as they drank the milk. When this happened in the morning, Ed always stuck his tongue out when the kids weren't looking. "I can't believe they like that garbage," he grumbled underneath his breath. Winry, who has stopped throwing wrenches at her husband, bonked him on the head with her fist. It was still painful, nevertheless.

"Do you want our kids to be as short as you were as a teen?"

"Cut it out Winry!" He cried, "You know what the neighbors said about me—I was a late bloomer."

"Well, maybe if you actually drank your milk like you were supposed to—"

"Are we seriously fighting about this again?" He groaned, "And at this hour of the day?"

Winry sighed, taking a seat next to him. "It's the undeniable truth, Ed." The parents watched their kids eat their breakfast. Sara was a slow eater, always pushing her food towards one side and then eating each side one by one. Al was a fast eater. There was always something that Al needed to do, so the faster he ate the food, the more time he had on his hands. However, Winry has been trying to get Al to take his time eating so he doesn't get a stomachache like every afternoon when he does that at lunch.

Al pushed the piece of bread into his mouth and then jumped off of his chair, leaving the bottle of milk on the table. Winry noticed this, "Hey kiddo, drink your milk," she said as she picked him back up again.

Al squirmed in her hands, complaining and saying the magical words. "I don't like it!"

Ed had to be careful not to do a hot coffee spit take on his daughter like he did with Black Hayate when Lieutenant Hawkeye believed that he loved Winry back then. He shook his head a couple of times; gulping down the sip of coffee he took and stared blankly at his son. Little Sara saw her father's crazy antics and started laughing. "Al," he said, "What did you say about the milk?"

Al pouted as Winry sat him back down on his chair with his arms crossed, "I don't like it. It smells weird."

Winry glowered at Ed, "I wonder where he learned _that_ from."

Ed put his hands in front of him, waving them back and forth to dispel his son's words, "It wasn't me, I swear!"

Winry sighed, looking back at her son, "Al, if you don't drink his milk, you'll be as short as Daddy was when he was fourteen." Ed simply glowered back at his wife. If this were any earlier, he would have gone ballistic over her comments. "And none of your girl-friends at school will like you—"

"Girls are gross!" Al pouted.

"I'm not gross!" Sara complained.

"Look Al, when your mommy and daddy were very young, I was taller than Daddy and he didn't like that very much. When you're older and you start to like girls, they may not like you because they don't like guys who are shorter than them," she tried to make the scenario better and tried to get Al to drink his milk, but he still wouldn't touch it. He shook his head and told him that he didn't like to drink it. He would drink juice if it would make it any better, but they were out of juice. Then the deciding blow was given. Al had to drink it before he went out to go play with the neighbors. Sara was already done with her food by then and left with Winry to go into town.

Ed and his little son Al sat at the table. Ed was already done with his coffee, but he was in charge of making sure that his son drank the milk in front of him. Al stared at the warm milk. Ed sighed, "You're just like me, Al. I hated milk when I was younger."

"Do you drink it now, Daddy?" he asked.

He shook his head, "Nope. But we'll ask Mommy if she'll make stew for us. That way—you can get your milk. The stew doesn't even taste like milk, which is the best part." Ed got up and hobbled over to his son. He patted his golden patch of hair before grabbing the glass of milk. He whispered to his son, "Just tell Mommy that you drank it. We'll go over to Uncle Al's house and feed his kittens with this. What do you say?"

Al nodded as he smiled at his daddy and jumped off the chair once again. Ed sighed at his son's determination. It mimicked him in so many ways including his distaste for milk.

* * *

><p><strong>#that awkward moment when this is the first EdWin piece you've really written… xD<strong>

**Too MUCH ROYAI DAMMIT**

**Please read and review! I actually like this story compared to THE BILLIONS OF ROYAI CHILDREN DRABBLES that I've written.**

**I'm kind of partial to the children's names… so if you guys have a better idea for names, send me a review and I'll consider it!**

**[Yeah, I'm one of those people who name a lot of children after people in their parents' life such as Elizabeth Mustang and Maes Mustang (though I am very close to putting the name Regina in place for the girl Mustang because THAT NAME SEEMS BETTER.)]**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Send a review my way please!**

**Resident Asian**


End file.
